


Once upon a... 90210

by salemcattish



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Ezel, Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sex and the City (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beverly Hills, Gen, Leaky Cauldron, Peach Pit, West Beverly High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemcattish/pseuds/salemcattish





	1. The Beginning

Welcome to Beverly Hills. A family just moved in. It's the Seashore family. Married couple Triton and Athena have seven daughters. The youngest one, Ariel, is just about to attend the 2nd grade of "West Beverly High".  
First day at the new school Ariel is very excited. She quickly befriended with two girls: Mulan Woo, sitting on her left, and Aurora Rosewood, blonde and beautiful cheerleader on her right. She was frightened by one of the professors, prof. Ursula Tentacles, who teaches chemistry. After class, Aurora and Mulan took her to a bar named "Peach pit", where Ariel noticed that one of waitresses is the girl who was in their class.  
\- Wait a minute, Aurora, isn't that...  
\- Esmeralda Gypsain? Of course! She's a gypsy. She must work. I think that's the way she pays her scholarship. But she probably starves because I don't know how could she afford some food.  
\- She's so thin! Why don't you take her to cheerleaders?  
\- A gypsy? No way.  
Then Ariel realized Aurora was not that good and nice. She was full of prejudice. If the girl was beautiful and nice, is it important she's a gypsy? And way to go for her because she's working to pay for school. That's good investing in her career. Ariel didn't like Aurora that much anymore. Tomorrow morning, while she was heading towards the classroom, she heard from the loudspeakers:

"'Morning, WBH people! Gossip girl here! We have some newbies in school, and all from the Seashore family. But the most interesting is the youngest one - Ariel. One of my sources says she's been spotted last night with Mr Potter in late hours. Well, welcome to Beverly Hills, Ariel! I see you got well with sightseeing. So much for now!  
You know you love me!  
xoxo  
Gossip girl!"

Ariel was surprised. Who is Gossip girl? And who is Mr Potter? She ran into classroom and sat down to Mulan and Aurora.  
\- So, little Ariel, you got Potter, ha?, said Aurora.  
\- Who?  
\- Harry Potter! Third year. You're not that naive. Gossip girl just told us.  
\- I heard that, but who's that Gossip girl? And what she said is not true!  
\- Yeah, that's right, that's why she is "gossip" girl - maybe it's true and maybe it's not, said Mulan.  
\- Come on, Mulan, enough with the yin and yang stuff. Everything Gossip girl says is true. Everybody knows that.  
\- Oh, yeah? And maybe it's you, Aurora!  
\- Me? Gossip girl? Where did you get that?  
\- Will someone explain? - yelled Ariel.  
\- Listen, honey, no one knows who Gossip girl is, but she gossips about the students and professors. Some professors were so angry that they searched every inch of school to find her office, but they didn't find anything. Seems like she's operating from outside. She just gets into loudspeakers, said Mulan.  
\- Horrible!  
\- Ahhh, here comes Edward Cullen. He's sooo handsome, said Mulan.  
\- Weirdo! Like the rest of the Cullens, said Aurora.  
Ariel was thinking for a long time about Gossip girl, and decided to ignore her. If that's possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel had World democracy class. Mulan and Aurora weren't attending that. But she befriended with Tiana Froggell, gorgeous afro-american girl and Pocahontas Denton, young lady who had roots of native american Indians. Ariel noticed Esmeralda as well. And all the girls in the class sighed when the professor entered. Prof. Ezel Bayraktar was very handsome young Turk.  
\- Good morning, class! Miss Ariel Seashore? - Ariel got up clumsily. - Ah, that's you. Sit down! I just wanted to see new student who decided to attend my classes. Now...  
Half of what he's been saying she didn't hear. She was looking at his beautiful face, dark hair, gesticulation of his strong arms. After class, Ariel went with Pocahontas, Tiana and Esmeralda to the cafeteria.  
\- Did ya see, gal? He's so sweet! Just like a chocolate! - said Tiana.  
\- He took my breath away - said Ariel.  
\- And what do you think why are we attending these classes. Surely not because it's interesting - added Pocahontas.  
\- I think it's very interesting. And the professor isn't bad either - said Esmeralda. And blushed.  
\- Oh, Ezel! - all four sighed.  
\- Hey Ariel, what's your next class? - asked Tiana.  
\- Sexology with Miss Jones. Thank God it's a woman.  
\- We have it too. But don't thank God too soon. Samantha is worse than any man.  
Then they came to cafeteria. Ariel sat with Mulan and Aurora and didn't have time to ask Tiana why would she say something like that for prof. Samantha. When she got to the class, she understood. Most of the class were boys and prof. Samantha Jones was teaching only in lacy underwear. On Ariel's right was Aladdin Ababwa, young Arab, who was staring at professor's body and just superficially shook Ariel's hand. On the left there was a girl - Rapunzel Longhair. And she really had long hair.  
Ariel's sisters Aquata and Attina told their parents what Gossip girl said about Ariel. Father was really mad at her because she got with some guy immediately.  
\- Ariel, who is Mr Potter? Do I have to find it out from some gossip woman?  
\- Daddy, I don't even know that boy.  
\- Then why...  
\- How could I know?  
\- Triton, calm down. You know it's bad for your health. Besides I bet it's someone's joke or a way of welcome - said mother.  
But tomorrow at school, Ariel got another cold shower. While she was entering she heard from the loudspeakers:  
"Morning, boys and girls from WBH! Gossip girl here. Daily news! Tiana Froggell spotted kissing a frog. How disgusting"  
At the and of the hallway, Tiana's friend Lottie looked at her and said: - Tia, yuck!  
"And now, let's go back to our favorite new subject - Ariel Seashore! That girl just can't stop surprising. After she got Mr Potter, she tried to get the handsome prof. Ezel, when she was flirting with him after class yesterday. She's a real man-eater. And we thought it's our sexology teacher Miss Jones. Take care of your boyfriends, girls!  
You know you love me  
XOXO  
Gossip girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel was in shock! All the people in the hallway, including her sisters, were looking at her. She burst into tears and ran out. Her sister Andrina wanted to go after her, but she realized that she should leave her alone now. Ariel went to Peach Pit. She sat to the nearest table, threw away her bag, covered her face with her hands and cried.   
\- Ariel, what's up?  
\- Esmeralda? What are you doing here? Aren't you at school?  
\- First shift. And I can't lose my job. But what's with you? Tell me!  
\- Gossip girl!  
\- Uhh, that's good. And I thought it's something more serious.  
\- It is serious. She made literally a whore out of me. Yesterday I was with Mr Potter, who I don't even know, and today I'm with prof. Ezel, who I didn't even talk to. Just was at his class yesterday. Tomorrow I'll be with Edward Cullen or Aladdin Ababwa or someone totally else.  
\- Listen! Don't pay any attention to it. Gossip girl is just inventing things, but sometimes she announces the truth so that's why people believe on the first, but when they see you're not like that, they'll know that it's all a lie. Now I'm gonna bring you something against Gossip girl. An old gypsy medicine for good mood. Maybe you will bother...  
\- No! I don't bother at all. I don't.  
\- But your friend Aurora does. But I ignore her. Just like you should ignore Gossip girl.   
Ariel was crying in the Pit when she saw that someone was looking at her. It was a tall young man with glasses and a thunder-like scar on his forehead. He was standing by the bar. He had beautiful green eyes. He approached her and wiped off her tear with his hand.  
\- It's not alright that such beautiful young lady cries.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Seriously! I didn't even introduce myself! Harry Potter! And you are...  
\- Ariel Seashore. Ah, you're that Potter. We finally meet.  
\- Why?  
\- Well... there are rumors at school that we're together.  
\- Really? Gossip girl, I suppose! As I suppose that she is the one that made you cry. But it is really nice gossip.  
\- It is now.  
\- Well, let's give Miss GG some more material!  
He called Esmeralda, gave her his cell phone and switched the camera on. Then he put his lips gently on Ariel's. And then there was CLICK! He took back the phone and sent the photo to Gossip girl. And then invited Ariel for a walk


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took Ariel to "Leaky Cauldron", a little pub which you could reach only through a secret passage. Most of the professors went there. Not Ezel, though, but Samantha was sitting by the bar crossing her legs. There was also Ursula, sitting with two other professors - Severus (biology) and Jafar (physics). Harry took her to the end of the room. There were his friends - Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley - a couple, Aladdin Ababwa, who Ariel remembered from sexology class (he was staring at Miss Jones again), Jasmine Rashid, beautiful Arab girl, Eric Bluesand, who had incredibly blue eyes and three pale characters - Edward Cullen, his partner Bella and their foster-dad Dr Carlisle Cullen, the best surgeon in Beverly Hills Hospital.   
\- Guys, this is Ariel! I found her crying in the "Pit". Gossip girl is spreading lies about her. We have to stop her.  
\- That Gossip girl! She's really annoying me! - said Hermione.  
\- And what exactly Gossip girl is saying about you? - asked Edward.  
\- You heard it! You were in the class! - said Ariel.  
\- Sorry! No! I don't pay attention to irrelevant things.   
\- Well, she's connecting me with everyone! Yesterday I was in relationship with Harry who I didn't even see till today, and today I'm with prof. Ezel, and I didn't even talk to him...  
\- Who wouldn't want to be with Ezel! - said Jasmine.  
\- I wouldn't! He's a teacher, no matter how handsome he is.  
\- OK! OK!  
\- Ariel, welcome to our little society. You're always welcome here. And about the first gossip, let's try to make it true. - said Harry.


End file.
